


doubt

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: anxiety goes to ask logic out





	doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like forever ago and never uploaded it

I'm going to do it, today the day he finally going to tell logic how he feels. Anxiety and morality had talk about it almost a two weeks ago now. After the video they made anxiety spend most of the time just watching logic trying not to smile. Morality had cornered him asking what was going on between him and logic, after some work morality got him to reveal the fact that he had a crush. Which lead into a lot of fanboying and squealing about how cute of a coup they would be, morality of course wanted anxiety to tell logic right that minute. It took sometime but anxiety promised that he would tell logic later that week and not to say anything to anyone. Logic had been pretty busy with playing the next video and anxiety didn't want to bug him or at least that what he told morality but they just finished another video it was a long one. They had decided to take a little break before starting the next one so anxiety had no reason not to tell him now was the perfect time. Anxiety made his way to logic room, he even picked up some flowers. He walk down the hallway going over what he was going to say not wanting to get anything wrong. He saw logic's door open, anxiety quickly put the flowers behind his back. But it was only prince he let out the breath he was holding, prince saw him and starting walking in his detraction. Anxiety was confused when prince walked up to him, prince usually avoids anxiety.

"What do you want your majesty" anxiety asked not really putting any effort into the name he was to anxious to go and see logic to care what prince wanted.

"That was weak even for you" Prince looks at the flowers "Flowers really?"

Anxiety looked down at the flowers in his hand, maybe there were a bit much. Logic probably would say something about how flowers were expensive and illogical. Anxiety felt stupid for thinking they were a good idea maybe he should go to his room and hide them before going to logic's room.

"morality told me what you planned on doing" anxiety looked up at prince not really surprised that morality would go and tell everyone. "You really think that a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Anxiety makes his face blank but his mind is running a mile a minute.

"Well he's logic and your anxiety" Prince looks like he about to say more but then shakes his head "I have to get going me and morality are going to watch a movie"

Anxiety doesn't say anything as prince walks away his mind running.

Stupid why would he even think this was a good idea. Anxiety turn around and walked to his room as fast as he could. Logic couldn't like someone like anxiety. Anxiety was all the bad thoughts the ILLOGICAL fears. He try to tell himself that logic cared, logic help him out when his fears got too big he talk them out with anxiety telling him why they were wrong.Why would someone like logic ever like him. Anxiety opens his door and rushes in closing and locking the door behind him. He doesn't care about you he only doing that because he knows if you feel bad thomas feels bad. Anxiety sinks to the grown pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. Dropping the flowers to the floor in front of him Logic doesn't care about you, you're a burden he is only nice to you to help thomas. Tears start to run down his face, he isn't sure what to do usually he calls or goes to see logic. But he can't do that your right you can't go to logic. He doesn't want to see you he was probably having a nice day off he doesn't need you ruining it. Logic said he likes seeing me anxiety trys to tell himself. Of course he say that logic it what your supports to say, he doesn't actually mean it. Anxiety hears knocking at the door what did you do now, someone coming in here to yell at you. Anxiety holds his break, luckily for him he didn't have time to turn on the lights. He hopes that whoever it is will think he asleep. You think hiding will even if they leave that just means there have time to think about it and yell at you tomorrow.

"Hey anxiety thomas got really upset out of nowhere I was wondering if you were okay?" logic voice come through the door. See what you did. Now thomas is upset and logic has to come in here and clean up the mess that you are. Anxiety takes a minute to get his breathing somewhat under control. Once he thinks his voice well sound somewhat okay.

"I'm okay now I'm just going to go to bed" just sound normal for once in your life. You sound so weak he going to know that you're lying.

"You sure? I'm here if you want to talk" Anxiety wants to go and talk to logic and have him fix everything. Logic is hoping your say no. He doesn't want to be there for you he just saying that cause it the good thing to say.

"I'm sure goodnight logic" Logic is good your not why would he want anything to do with you.

"Okay then my door is open goodnight" yeah is door is open just in case Thomas or prince or morality needs him. If he could he wouldn't ever let you in his sight let alone his room. He doesn't care if you have a good night he just says that so that you don't give thomas a bad one. Anxiety tears were making everything brushy he look down at the crush flowers on the ground in front of him. The nice bright colors brushing together. Logic doesn't care about you! Why would he? Your anxiety all the dark thoughts, what made you think he could ever like you.


End file.
